Titanic
by SakuraPetals14
Summary: Basically the story of titanic but with naruto characters! sasusaku! maybe naruhina!
1. Chapter 1

**Titanic**

**A/N: **_**This is my third story, this time it is a... SASUSAKU!!**_

_**Sasusaku is one of my all-time favourite couples, as well as Gaasaku!!**_

_Characters:_

_Rose- Sakura_

_Jack- Sasuke_

_Rose's fiancé: Gaara_

_Rose's mum: Tsunade_

_Jack's friend: Naruto_

_Other rich snobby people: other characters_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of titanic... or Naruto! ******

Chapter one- The beginning

A young girl was being dragged along a street by her mother. They were heading towards a large ship. They were to meet up with the young girl's fiancé before boarding the ship, called the Titanic. '_Why do I have to marry him again? '_She asked herself mentally. "Hello there Sakura!" Gaara said before kissing her hand gently. Sakura mentally growled. "Come along you two!" said Tsunade cheerful because her daughter had chosen a suitable husband.

A young man was playing cards in a bar. (Since I don't know how to play cards we'll just skip to when Jack wins the money). He got a clean sweep and won the game. He won enough money to take himself and his friend Naruto on the new ship, the Titanic. So they both ran round and got their tickets, then they boarded the ship. As soon as they boarded and found their rooms, they headed out and stood on deck. They stood at the front of the ship and spread out their arms and closed their eyes. It felt as though they were flying. Suddenly Sasuke spotted one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had bubble-gum pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a fine silk kimono; it was a light sky blue with pink cherry blossoms on it. Sasuke was unaware that he was staring at the girl until Naruto began waving his hand in 

front of Sasuke's face. "You were staring at that snobby little rich girl!" exclaimed Naruto. Before Sasuke could reply or do anything for that matter Naruto was shouting for the girl to come over.

As she approached, Sasuke noticed his heartbeat speed up. It was thumping like mad when Sakura finally was right in front of him. He gazed into her emerald orbs while she stared right back into his onyx orbs. Sakura notices her heartbeat quicken as she gazed deeper into the young man's eyes. They slowly began to lean in nearer each other. When suddenly...

"Get away from my fiancé!" an angry voice called. They both turned around to see a fuming Gaara, when...

A/N: Ha Ha CLIFFIE!!


	2. the discussion

**Titanic**

**A/N: Hi again. This is the second chapter to my story.**

**Last time:** "Get away from my fiancé!" an angry voice called. They both turned around to see a fuming Gaara, when...

They both turned around to see a fuming Gaara, when "SAKURA!!Get over here RIGHT NOW!!"Tsunade screeched. "Crap..."muttered Sakura, as she ran off to find her mother.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing even being close to my fiancé?!"Growled Gaara.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I didn't KNOW she was your fiancée" Sasuke replied smartly.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER" Shouted Gaara.

"What if I don't, what if I get REALLY close to her!"

"You wouldn't DARE" Gaara growled.

"Is this supposed to be a threat?" asked Sasuke.

"NO, IT'S A DEMAND."

When Gaara stormed off in the direction Sakura had previously gone in, Sasuke started to look around for Naruto. When Sasuke found him, he saw that Naruto had been talking to a dark haired girl, with misty white eyes. When he approached Naruto, he was introduces to the strange girl. Her name was Hinata. In Sasuke's opinion she was nowhere near as gorgeous as Sakura was but she was still pretty. Hinata was wearing a lilac kimono with white lilies on it, compared to Sakura's it was made of a very cheap material and was nowhere near as nice in design. Even the way in lay on her it was a bit baggy, where as Sakura's hugged her curves neatly. (A/N: Sasuke is starting to love Sakura)

When Sakura found her mother she saw that she was sitting with a man with brown hair and pale white eyes. "Hello mother, I heard you calling me," Sakura said politely. "Please Sakura take a seat." Sakura did as her mother said and took the seat facing the unknown man and her mother. "Sakura, this is Mr. Hyuuga," explained her mother.

Pretty soon they had got into a conversation, when Gaara came walking around the corner. He sat in the seat next to Sakura and put his arm around her shoulders.

After Gaara had been introduced to Mr. Hyuuga, Sakura's mother explained the real reason for this meeting. It turned out that Mr. Hyuuga was to be the minister at Gaara and Sakura's wedding. Sakura paled at the mention of her wedding, truth-be-told she didn't want to marry Gaara, but it had been between him and some weird guy who always wore green spandex and had a strange bowl-like haircut and bushy eyebrows, so she really didn't have much of a choice in who she married. If she were to be completely honest she felt drawn to Sasuke and would probably have gotten into a relationship if she hadn't been engaged to Gaara.

Still no-one noticed onyx eyes watching and listening to their conversation...

A/N: Sorry but I have to stop this chapter here... I'll continue if I get 2 reviews, I will update. If you review the chapter after the one that is dedicated to you and anyone else who reviewed as well


	3. Sakura wants to talk

**Titanic Chapter 3**

**A/N: Here is the third chapter to my sasusaku titanic story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: **

**KoolBrunette06**

**Teiana**

**auraclaritykat**

**By the way... I don't own Naruto...Or I probably wouldn't be writing this... and most of the hot guys would love Sakura, 'cause she rocks!!**

**Chapter 3**

**Previously: **

If she were to be completely honest she felt drawn to Sasuke and would probably have gotten into a relationship if she hadn't been engaged to Gaara.

Still no-one noticed onyx eyes watching and listening to their conversation...

Now:

Still no-one noticed onyx eyes watching and listening to their conversation.

Sasuke's POV:

_I heard everything... I knew it was too good to be true. The woman my heart was finally attracted to was to be married to some other guy. I thought the man had lied when he had called her his fiancé. She had been so pretty and I really didn't care about anything else... I was so close to getting a kiss too..._

I walked off sulking. Thoughts replaying in my mind, _how can she be marrying this weird guy... she should be marrying me..._

Sakura's POV:

_Why do I have to keep hearing about this wedding? I don't really want to go through with it. I don't love Gaara and I don't think he loves me. He only gets jealous if I talk to other men. His 'competition. ' _

Normal POV:

As Sasuke came walking around the corner he had been hidden behind, Gaara immediately put his arm around Sakura and pulled her to his side. He winked at her when no-one else was looking and she smiled apologetically back at him with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke's POV:

I watched as Sakura whispered something in Gaara's ear and unlatch herself from Gaara's grip and get off her chair. She signalled with a slight nod of the head for me to follow her. I did so, but had to make it discrete. When I went round the corner it took me a moment to spot her and when I did she was going through a door, leading to the first class suites. I followed her hesitantly, not really wanting to go into the place where all the posh people stay.

Normal POV:

Sakura led Sasuke down a few more corridors. Soon she stopped outside a mahogany door. She pulled a golden key out of the small handbag and opened the door to a fancy suite.


End file.
